


Blood Brother

by Supernova95



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt from Loverwren on Tumblr:</p>
<p>As robin Tim was blood adopted by some members of a race of inter-dimensional travelers. when they came to visit they came at a time when the batfam where behaving badly to Tim, sooooooo they?</p>
<p>"“I said I don’t want to go with you!” Tim said as the alien in front him harshly spat some clicking noises in his face, which roughly translated to, </p>
<p>“”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brother

“I said I don’t want to go with you!” Tim said as the alien in front him harshly spat some clicking noises in his face, which roughly translated to, 

_“ <They don’t care about you, you are our brother, it is our duty to take care of you.>”_

Tim took a deep breath, he really didn’t want to spend the rest of the night explaining his family dynamics to these aliens, then again; if explaining meant that they would leave, he would gladly give up the time.

So Tim sat down on the edge of the building, motioning for the alien to do so also.

“They do care about me, everyone’s just going through a hard time at the moment, and in the grand scheme of things, I’m not really that important. But that’s okay. Really. I’m pretty sure if you had appeared in six months’ time things would be a lot different.”

_“ <We do not agree brother. We have sent a team to rectify the situation.>”_Tim’s eyes blew wide, that mean  **the cave** , which meant  ** _Bruce_**.

“You really didn’t have to do that” He was saying as he jumped off the building, shooting out a line and lowering himself down to his bike. He just hoped he wasn’t too late to stop the Krineshki’s from creating the most embarrassing moment of his life.

_“ <Why do you flee brother?>” _One of the aliens was flying by his side as he drove home,

“I’m not fleeing, I’m driving home to make sure nobody’s hurt,” which party he was talking about, he didn’t know, but what he did know was that if he didn’t get there soon; punches were going to be thrown.

As it so happened, he was too late. The cave was a mess and Bruce was pinned under a pile of Krineshki… oops.

“Who are you and what do you want?”  _Batman_  growled.

_“ <We are the blood brothers to your son; we are here to teach you a lesson in fatherhood.>”_

_“ <And if you have not learnt your lesson in three of your Earth days,>”_

_“ <We will be forced to take our brother back with us.>”_ Tim sighed, that was probably all he could let Bruce take.

“Guys I already told you, I don’t want to go with you, so you’re just going to have to accept that.” He said as he stepped out of the shadows. Everybody in the cave looked at him confused.

“Tim?”

_“ <Brother?>”_ Tim resisted the urge to roll his eyes,

“Bruce these are the Krineshki, they blood adopted me into their race on an off world mission with the titans. They can sense confliction and unhappiness in their members… all their members” He could see the light start to appear in Bruce’s eyes as he began to understand what they were talking about.

_“ <We began travelling about one of your Earth years ago, we sensed a huge amount of grief in out brother, we were going to turn back because he was happy to the point of jubilant, but then we sensed something new, sadness, disappointment, a severe lack of self-worth, and a pinch of pride. That confused us, so we decided to finish our journey to Earth, so see what was wrong, and after observing you for a couple of days we know it is those our brother mistakenly calls family.>”_

Bruce growled, low and possessive, “Tim is my son.”

_“ <You gave up that right when you started to implement double standards, when you expect our brother to be perfect all the time and yet you rag tag ‘family’ can make as many mistakes as they want and you will always give them another chance without sever disapproval and loss of trust. I doubt you even know you’re doing it, but you’re ignorance is causing our brother pain, and that is not acceptable.>”_

“I-”

_“ <Do not speak, act.>”_ This time it was the Krineshki’s turn to growl and Bruce nodded.

“You said you are here to teach me; go ahead, I just want what’s best for my family.”

The Krineshki smiled.


End file.
